It's hard to be a drow
by Elwing Terian
Summary: Young Cúin is to be a fighter, but has still lot to learn. And the spider queen wants to expand her web of power. Xorandra, high priestess of Lolth shall help her goddess. All Characters in the story are mine, only the setting is under the c of WotC.
1. Prologue

Prologue

**It's hard to be a Drow**

Part I

A new fighter is born

Prologue

Deep under the surface of the world of light, there lies another realm. Few have ever found the heart to travel there and fewer came back to tell.

This region, in which our story takes place, is called the Underdark.

There are no birds, no trees down here. Not even the smallest noise, for it is definitely deadly to announce the arrival of yourself.

Many dangerous races have their home in the Underdark. The most malicious, most merciless, yet maybe the most beautiful are the drow, the dark elves.

Once Aeons ago their ancestors lived on the surface beside the sun- and moon elves. But they were droved away, when Lolth took a hold of them. Many elves died in the war and never was friendship between the dark elves and their kin since that day.

The drow fled into the dark realm of the Underdark. The they built cities of great power such as Ched Nasad or Menzoberranzan. Lolth was and is their highest deity. In following her, the lead of the houses and the city are the Matron mothers. Males are only something like a better fodder for them.

But…there are little outposts which are said to be not so strict in following Lolth. These small cities prefer often Vhaerun, the drow god of thievery. In the large towns, only mercenaries and rogues follow him. The most popular of the outposts is Shirukh, home of powerful wizards and mages, even Sorcere has come to credit the high abilities of Shirukh magicians.

The medium town near Menzoberranzan has to pay a high tribute. Nearly all males have to go to Melee-Magthere the fighters school. The building lies miles away from their home and the tunnels could be and are definitely dangerous. But the shirukhian drow have learned to live with that. They avoid conflicts with the mothercity and so the town has times of peace, that could last centuries.


	2. The trials of a secondboy

Chapter one: the trials of a second boy

Chapter one

The trials of a second boy

"My name is Cúin Rai'shiz. I am the second boy of House Rai'shiz", said the young dark elf to his new teacher the weapons master Rukh. The old warrior nodded. "I see", he answered, "So Matron Sael has finally decided, that you are to become a warrior. Tell me young Cúin, do you like weapons?" There was silence after thus question. Then the boy said: "Yes. I like those to twin knife like short swords my brother Fe'ras uses." "Ah…Well second boy follow me. Until you go for the fighting academy, I am your captain. You will do exactly what I say! If I say sleep, you sleep. If I command you to eat you eat and if I tell you to fight, you fight. Clear enough?" "Yes sire", Cúin answered when he followed his teacher. The two drow came to Rukhs home: a large cave with many mushrooms in it. The young student was frozen by surprise. He had expected a room in House Rai'shiz, with stored weapons. Strange too…his teacher was smiling. "Sire…why are you smiling?" asked the puzzled second boy. "Because it's amusing to see your reaction of the sight of your new home…" "My home?!" cried Cúin. "Yes!" was the serious reply. "You will and must learn to survive", Rukh continued. "There are monsters you cannot see yet, but you will face them soon. I'll give two swords, identically to your brother's ones, to you second boy. Fight well, survive and we will meet again…" The older dark elf did as he had said. Cúin nodded not really exited. "Well…

", the boy began", How long do I have to survive?" "Wait and see…" Rukh disappeared in the shadows.

The now lone young drow circled watchful in the cave. Suddenly he saw a bright red point from the corner of his left eye. The prince spun around and stood face to face with a little orc. Not thinking, just instinctely, Cúin draw his swords. They were new to him, but he blocked this motion. For a better target the dark elf outlined his foe with faerie fire. Battle lust glommed in his eyes as he lunged after the orc. The creature dodged and clawed his fangs in Cúins hand. The boy felt no pain, he was too fancied by the battle. His other sword dived into the orcs eye. Weakened by pain the monster stepped backwards. It didnt help. The second boy swung his right sword through the throat of the orc. The creatures head dropped to Cúins feet. The boy breathed hard but was very glad. 'My first kill!' he thought. Hungry after the fight, the dark elf took one of his swords and cut a piece of mushroom. Fortunately he knew what mushroom was safe to eat and which not. When the second boy had finished his meal he looked for a secure place to sleep in. The Rai'shiz youth found a small side cave. It was bid enough for him to make a bed. There was a little rug of mos. It seemed soft, so Cúin decided to rest on it. His sleep was light, because not a single drow does ever know safety. On the next morning, the prince woke up early. He was ready for another day (and a fight too). The boy slightly wondered how long this surviving training would be. Cúin hoped that not all of his foe would be so easy to slay as this orc the day before. Else it would be simple to solve the task and the prince liked nothing less than to do annoying things.

However the dark elf had to be careful. When he went out into the main chamber, the young drow looked around. Nobody was there. Not even the infravision showed any living thing.

"That's a little bit strange", the Rai'shiz murmured to himself. About five hours of patrolling passed and he encountered no one.

But then... a drow warrior entered Cúins domain. The second boy turned toward the stranger. The unknown dark elf beared no house emblem nor showed any membership to a house. Many questions came to the youth mind. 'Is he an outcast? Or a male of my house?' Loud he said: "Who are you?!" "It doesn't matter", answered the older warrior. Then he draws his long sword, which was hanging over his back and right shoulder. In a moment the dark elf was after the prince, who very barely managed to dodge the blow. Cúin knew he had to kill this one if he wanted to live. So he rolled quickly to the side. The youth then jumped to his feet and unsheathed his own weapons. Eye to eye the two drow stood facing each other grimly. The stares lasted only seconds, and then the fight went on. Long sword against twin swords. Normally the air would have been full of a ringing noise, but these were drow made weapons and no sound did occur from them, thanks to a special material inside the arms. Over hours the dark elves tried to kill their opponent. Sweat glanced on Cúins forehead and he slowly began to tire. Only the knowledge that he mustn't let down his guard despite the cost hold him straight. The older drow used the inexperience of his younger enemy to throw a knife after him. The prince noticed its flight and dived into another roll to the side and then forward. He stood up and at the same time stroke at the unknown drow who cried silently as the tip of Cúins left sword pierced through his leathern armour and the right severed his left index finger. Brightly the blood shone in the infravision sight. 'It's near the end' Cúin thought happily. The strange cursed at the prince in the silent hand code: 'You damned filthy little drider brut. ' Full of fury the second boy glanced at him. It took only seconds for his left sword to cut through the chest of the older drow. A stream of blood floated against Cúin who watched silently as the eyes of his opponent finally went dark. The prince stumbled away from the corpse and sank exhausted but smiling against a mushroom. He had managed to kill a drow! Usually the second boy would have to do that when his training at home was at an end and he were send to the famous fighting academy Melee-Magthere in Menzoberranzan. Shirukh had only a school of magic and so the priestesses and fighter had to travel a long way. This was why surviving trainings were so important, for it was very dangerous, a journey through the tunnels. And in dark elf society, no one cared about a dead male. As the days went on, Cúin got used to his cave. He knew now how to hunt and so it was easy to him.

Meanwhile Rukh looked after his young student every second day. The prince seemed now strong enough to duel with him. At least the youth had survived in the half wilderness for a long time, a thing that didn't happen very often thanks to the weapons master. Smiling the dark elf entered the territory of the Rai'shiz youth. The boy was patrolling at the opposite end and so didn't notice his teacher. Swiftly Rukh got behind his pupil and charged at him. Cúin let out a little cry of surprise and scarcely avoided being hit. He whirled around and stood face to face with the weapons master. 'Defend yourself', signalled the seasoned drow as he loosened another series of attack. The second boy sprang and rolled away from the slashes, the aimed a kick at Rukh, but the dark elf danced easily away and used Cúins short misbalance to strike him with the sword. "Aargh!" The boy fell to the ground but soon forced himself with tears in the eyes to stand up and keep on fighting. So the prince finally managed to hit Rukhs shoulder with his right sword. The weapons master smiled happily. That youth had fire now. Matron Sael would be pleased. The ambitious drow was planning a raid on house Ta'sul'ri, to get one precious clerical artefact. Such a fighter like Cúin would be very good indeed. But the Rai'shiz second boy had many things to learn yet and a battle with another drow house was still a little too big for him. Now Cúin would have to duel every day. He would conquer tiredness, exhaustion, and learn endurance. And in ten years the prince would travel to Menzoberranzans famed Melee-Magthere. The second boy attacked fiercely, but Rukh easily avoided the strokes. He laughed and launched a mighty blow after his pupil. The young dark elf tried to dove away under the attack, but was hit in his back. Luckily the damage wasn't very much, so that in an instant he was in his counterblow. Cúins strikes weren't as forcefully as Rukhs, but the was very fast and could match the skill of the seasoned warrior with swiftness. But slowly the second boy became weary, his movements lost speed. And his teacher managed it nearly effortless to disarm the young prince. "Good fight", the weapons master declared after a few seconds. "You will return to House Rai'shiz, where we train together. Cúin nodded. At least the proud warrior had accepted him. It was said, that the surviving challenge Rukh had put upon the second boy, was formed to destroy weak pupil because the weapons master hated it to spend time with lesser talents. But Cúin promised to be very gifted. May be the boy could become a lizard rider. House Rai"shiz needed a new captain, since the former patron Ka'nar had been killed by Matron Mother Sael. Full of happy thoughts about the second boys' future the drow went along with spirited steps. Behind him the prince wasn't so happy. But the young dark elf was glad that he could return to his home. The reason why the would-be warrior wasn't as delighted as his teacher was: his mother. The matriarch would put her younger son not only under Rukhs tutelage, but under the rule of Cúins most hated sister too. Nevertheless he would also exercise with his brother Feras, a thing the second boy liked very much. The two dark elves arrived at their house complex in about a half hour. The female part of family was already waiting in the huge audience room. Sael sat gracefully in her great onyx throne. "And? How is he?" demanded the Matron Mother. "He has much potential",Rukh answered. The second boy just waited what the two adults may decide. He wasn't sure if he would like lizard rider training. Then that would mean he would indeed be exhausted at the day's end. Sael only nodded. "Train him like you would train a future weapons master for five years. I'll then choose if my younger son is to become a lizard rider or not." "As you wish my matron." Rukh bowed deeply and went to his pupil. "Follow me young warrior, I will lead you to our training place. The weapons master brought the youth deep into the Rai'shiz house complex. There was a arena in a little extra cave. The second boy was elated. It looked like his surviving training. The older dark elf noticed the sparkling in the boy's eyes. Good years were lying ahead. From this day on Cúin trained nearly every minute. His sleep became more alert than it already had been.


	3. A spiders webs

Chapter two

Chapter two  
**A spider's webs**

Xorandra Kal'aris, high priestess of Lolth, sat silently in her private chapel. The room was only dimly lighted. The spider images in the walls just like shades, but that all didn't matter to the young dark elf. She was deeply worried, for her prized spider tiara was gone. Now the female had only few tendays left to regain Lolth favor. And the drow didn't even know the thief… But maybe some of her allies could help. Ka'tsukh "Silverhair" Sharel for example, knew many things that happened and the rogue had a debt to pay. So it would be safe to tell her about the missing item.  
Slowly Xorandra rose. She said the last prayer and waved her hand slightly, to darken the room fully. Then the female left her house complex and went to the one place Silverhair could likely to be found.  
The building she was about to enter was full of drinking drow and their slaves. The 'Starless Night' was really famous for its liquid, but even more for the information one could buy there. Xorandra entered and greeted the barkeeper with a slight nod of her head. Then the dark elf went for the darkest and further corner in the room looking for her Ka'tsukh. It took her some time but at least she had found the rogue. Silverhair recognized immediately the one she had to call mistress for three decades now. So the drow bowed and spoke quietly: "What can I do for you my lady?" Xorandra pushed the informant deeper into the shadows before answering. "I need your help concerning my tiara…Maybe I would consider letting your debt down…" the priestess said. An eager gleam appeared in the mercenary's eyes, but she kept silent. "So what's my task?", the drow asked instead. "Someone took my tiara. I order you to find the thief, kill him and bring my jewelry back! Oh and make the thug suffer for his theft!", Xorandra added. Silverhair bowed. "I will do as you wish mistress…" Then the dark elf seemed to disappear, leaving the noble alone in the corner.  
Since the Kal'aris had no other duties to do, she went to the bar and sat down. She was paying attention to the surrounding and not the babbling talk around. The tavern surely had seen better days. It wasn't dirty but you couldn't tell it clean either. The liquid on the floor was washed away by slaves but here and there a smart eye could see little puddles in the corners. From time to time broken sentences reached her ears. '…will succeed…' 'Difficult…damn spider watching…' 'First houses…mad…destroy us…' But Xorandra was no fool and so she soon made out her own version of things. It looked very like a raid, one wich the first three houses under the matrons Hzu'Krar, Sael and Shael'tuvin would support. And these drow would be the target. And the conclusion of that was, that the tavern served as a meeting spot for Vhaerun followers. The queen of Chaos might not be as mighty as in Mezoberranzan, but sometimes she demanded the raids. The Shirukian couldn't hope to wipe out the mask god's worshipper, they needed them but, a lesson about whom the drow truly had to serve was never out of place. And the first houses wanted to do it without lesser ones…So this would be a very interesting war. No doubt had the Menzoerranyr suggested the raid. And if Xorandra would help the war leaders, then maybe her spider queen would look upon the drow priestess. So she smiled. Thanks to the abyss, that the buildings was full of mask worshippers. The dark elf began trying to memorize the faces of the important speakers. For House Rai'shiz, the one family she would tell was said to be very eager to hear about single mischief makers to.

So the priestess stood up and made her way out of the tavern towards the Rai'shiz house complex. The guard stopped her and asked: "Who are you, and what do you want from our house?" A wizard was behind the male drow, casting a lie detecting spell that would force Xorandra to tell the truth. "I want to speak with Matron Mother Sael", said the Kal'aris. "Why that?" "I have information concerning those ever rebellish Vhaeraun followers." Theguard looked to the wizard, who nodded. "She speaks true." "What's your house and name?" ,was the third question at Xorandra. "I am from the ninth house Kal'aris and my name is Xorandra." She shifted slightly to reveal the snake headed whip, a sign of the high priestesses of Lolth, which hung on her hips. "We'll send a message…", said the wizard. "But until we get the answer, you are imprisoned!" the female casted a vocation and some magical bounds wound themselves upon Xorandras wrists. 'That's disgusting', the priestess thought but wisefully kept silent.  
A noble levitated up into the quarters of the royal family. He hurried along the corridors, till he reached the throne room. The drow messenger fell to his knees, put his forhead to the floor and spoke after Sael had glanced at him. "You have a visitor my matron!" "Is that so…", murmured the matriarch. "Who is that?" "A Kal'aris priestess called Xorandra." "The heir of the ninth house? Bring her to me!" "As you wish my matron…" The drow bowed and then rose to fetch the priestess. After a few minutes a bound Xorandra was brought before the throne. Matron Sael mustered the priestess. That Kal'aris seemed to be of strong will. "What do you want from me?", asked the ruler of the second house quietly, but with a prompting force behind every word. "I have some information for you…about those nasty worshippers of the thief god", added Xorandra after the matriarch had shot an impatient look at her. "So do you? And why by the abyss do you think I don't already know the things you know?!" The high priestess had to think of the right answer. An angry matron mother was nothing funny, especially not when the matron in question was named Sael Rai'shiz. "Well..", she began at least, "I've heard them in a place that does not fit a mighty house like yours…" "I am honoured…", was the sarcastic reply. "But now hurry and tell what you know! May it will be enough to let you live." Xorandra nodded and told her captivator : "I have haerd that in the tavern 'Starless Night' which is after my opinion the favoured meeting place of the rebels. First they know of the alliance between the first three houses. And second I discovered that the prized sell sword Ku'naer isn't any longer on the side of Lolth…" Matron Sael listened her chin resting resting in one hand. "Interesting news. And a surprising place for them to meet indeed…Well Kal'aris since you seem so very eager to gain my favour, I ask you to spy in the tavern. If your informations prove to be useful to me or my ruling sisters, I could give you some reward. But if you fail…" The pause was long enough for Xorandra to figure out what a failure would mean. She bowed and spoke: "I will do as you wish matron Sael." The later just nodded and gestured her out. Now unbound the priestess left the building and went back for her own house complex. Her mother was in the chapel chanting prayers to Lolth, for it was dangerous if a member of the family was out of her favor. Easily the others could follow. Xorandra entered carefully and sank behind her mother to her knees. "Dark Mother, Lady of spiders, I beg you to grant success to Silverhairs Mission. I promise that I"ll do everything you want in exchange for your favor. All the ones unloyal to you shall be punished for your glory."  
As she finished her prayer, Matron Kzar'nal was standing before her. "Follow to our audience hall, I have questions that need answeres.", the matriarch said justly and went away. Xorandra followed after a few minutes. The heir of the ninth house bowed again as she stood before her mother. "So…", began Kzar'nal, "Did you discover any useful way for you –and us to regain Lolth favor?" "Indeed my matron I did. I've chosen to help the first three houses with their raid upon the Vhaerun worshippers. I have also sent one of my mercenaries to look for my tiara." The matron slowly nodded. "Pray that you find your jewelry. Ah and see that the first houses look with good will upon our us", she said. "Of course my matron…",replied Xorandra and took her leave.  
The priestess went to her own room. Like her chapel it was decorated with spider and web carvings. The windows, small holes which were covered with crystal, let the faerie fire lights of the city slightly shine into the room. The female hissed softly and hold up her open hand. From the ceiling floated a spider carefully towards the drow. The animal was secured only by a very small and thin string. But this strand was very forcefully, of holding was concerned as the victims of the spider could tell –if they wouldn't be dead of course. It's body was a deep obsidian black, with only the slightest dark blue metallic hue, which could only seen by those who had very sharp eyes. "Good day Zhaal", said Xorandra to her friend. The spider clacked quietly and greeted back. "We have work to do!", announced the dark elf. "There is new prey for you and your family…" Zhaal tapped happily upon the priestess' hand. She seemed very glad and eager. "Yeah there are followers of the masked god", was Xorandras response to an unspoken question. She let the spider climb onto her shoulder and then went out again and back to the tavern. Let's see what unfortunate misled drow would face Lolth tonight.


End file.
